


He lived, and laughed, and loved, and left

by haamlet



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Dreams vs. Reality, M/M, Post-Split
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2019-07-03 11:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haamlet/pseuds/haamlet
Summary: A distanza di anni dalla loro rottura, Brendon non è più riuscito a vedere Ryan, ma ciò non gli impedisce di incontrarlo nel proprio sonno.





	He lived, and laughed, and loved, and left

**Author's Note:**

> Questa è una piccola idea partorita in orario scolastico. Ahimè, lo ammetto. Che dire? La noia è capace di un sacco di cose.

Quando ritrovo quei grandi occhi dorati a ricambiare il mio sguardo, poco ci manca che io, per la sorpresa, non mi dimentichi come si respira. Con tutte le persone che potrei incontrare qui, con tutti i volti che potrei incrociare, proprio lui, proprio il suo.  
    

Quanti anni sono passati? Cinque? Sei? Sette? Non riesco a dirlo. Quel viso è sempre rimasto lo stesso, immutabile al punto di rendere il tutto ancora più maledettamente nostalgico.  
    

Dio solo può sapere quanto io mi stia sforzando di non saltargli addosso e baciarlo come avrei voluto fare per tutto questo tempo. Ma mi trattengo e, invece, mi soffermo ad osservarlo nel più completo silenzio.  
    

Lui, dal canto suo, non ha ancora mosso un muscolo.  
    

Ammiro i suoi tratti familiari, i suoi capelli scuri e leggermente più lunghi di quanto io non ricordi, il suo fisico allungato e sottile, ma non fragile; e, in qualche modo, sento che anche lui sta facendo lo stesso con me.  
    

È come se nulla sia cambiato in lui dall'ultimo giorno che l'ho visto, se non che adesso nella sua espressione non vi è nulla che ricordi quell'aggressivo amore bruciato che lo aveva portato via da me al tempo.  
    

Incapace di mantenere ancora le distanze, porto una mano verso Ryan, andando a cercare il contatto fisico con il suo volto. Un contatto che, comunque, non trovo, perché la mia mano incappa in quella dell'altro ragazzo.  
    

Non riesco a capire cosa voglia fare con quel gesto, se respingermi o solo incontrarmi in un'altra maniera - ma non mi da modo di scoprirlo, perché quando intreccio le mie dita alle sue, lui non si ritrae, ma ricambia la stretta.  
    

Accarezzo con delicatezza il palmo della sua mano con il pollice e quando torno ad alzare la testa in direzione di Ryan, lui rivolge un sorriso che, per quella che è la mia opinione, sarebbe capace di resuscitare un cimitero. Un sorriso puro, luminoso. Se sincero, anche indimenticabile.  
    

Ricordo di averlo visto così felice anche il giorno che l'ho conosciuto e in diverse occasioni a venire, ma, per quanto mi riguarda, penso che non riuscirò mai ad abituarmi ad una tale bellezza.  
    

Perché Ryan è bellissimo. È bello quando ride. È bello quando piange.  
    

Tenendo interviste e concerti, avrò visto almeno un milione di volti, se non di più. Eppure, nonostante tutto, posso affermare con certezza che mai i miei occhi si sono posati su una creatura incantevole quanto o più del ragazzo che ora ho davanti.  
    

Il fatto è che mi è mancato.  
    

Mi è mancato come non mi è mai mancato nessun altro.  
    

Cerco disperatamente le parole per scusarmi con lui. Di cosa, poi, non lo so nemmeno io. Ci sarebbero troppe spiegazioni da dare, ma abbiamo troppo poco tempo per tutto questo.  
    

Fa male ripensare al dolore dipinto nella sua espressione il giorno in cui l'ho visto per l'ultima volta. Il modo in cui il suo pianto straziante aveva infranto quel fatidico silenzio calato fra noi, la sua tristezza mascherata da una rabbia implacabile, la voce rotta e gracchiante come quella di un corvo ferito, gli occhi umidi e le parole crude.  
    

Ricordo di essere stato chiamato un vile, un codardo, un traditore. Ricordo la fitta di dolore che mi aveva percorso il corpo dal cuore alla gola, facendomi sentire come se stessi soffocando, quando mi ero reso conto che quelle labbra, piegate in un ghigno disgustato, non mi avrebbero mai più chiamato  _"suo"_.  
    

Non ci sono scuse per quello che gli ho fatto, no. Ma non ho il tempo di aprire bocca, perché Ryan mi precede, posando un dito della mano libera sulle mie labbra, facendomi prendere inconsciamente colore sulle gote.  
    

Il modo in cui mi guarda, il modo in cui si muove e si approccia a me. È come se tutto di lui mi stia chiedendo di avvicinarmi ancora, di non frenare il mio desiderio.  
    

Che cosa mi sta trattenendo, dopotutto?  
    

Difatti, socchiudo le palpebre e lascio un bacio sull'indice che Ryan ha posato sulle mie labbra.  
    

Vedo che non reagisce, perciò gli prendo la mano fra le mie, ora entrambe libere, e la guido verso il basso, abbandonandola lungo i suoi fianchi. Allora, e soltanto allora, avvicino il mio volto a quello dell'altro, con una lentezza e un tatto studiati, che mi danno modo di valutare la sua reazione.  
    

Anche ad occhi chiusi lo sento avvicinarsi a me, finché le nostre fronti si appoggiano l'una sull'altra, i nostri nasi si incrociano e i nostri respiri si fondono nel mezzo, facendomi rabbrividire.  
    

E, a quel punto, le nostre labbra si incontrano. Prima piano, delicatamente, mentre cerchiamo entrambi di conoscerci di nuovo, di ricordarci il sapore delle labbra dell'altro.  
    

Quelle di Ryan hanno diverse sfumature, dall'agrodolce, allo zuccheroso, all'amaro. È come se parlino di lui.  _Di noi._  
    

Ricordano come lui mi abbia insegnato a sentire il fruscio leggero del battito d'ali di una farfalla e di come io gli abbia aperto gli occhi su un mondo nuovo, che lo amava tanto quanto l'ho amato io.  
    

Perché io ho amato Ryan. L'ho amato all'inizio e l'ho amato fino alla fine, e lo amo ancora adesso che ci siamo ritrovati.  
    

Pian piano, il ritmo comincia ad accelerare e sento la sua lingua premere contro la mia bocca, cercando di farsi strada fra i miei denti. Non glielo impedisco e, anzi, porto la mia a legarvisi assieme.  
    

Qualcosa nel modo avido in cui mi bacia mi fa pensare che non abbia più avuto alcuna storia da quando è finita la nostra.  
  

 _I_ _n tutto questo tempo non è riuscito a dimenticarmi._  
    

Mi sorprendo a sorridere nel bacio.  
    

 _Beh, non che io abbia combinato qualcosa di meglio._  
    

Siamo sempre stati delle eccezioni. Io, sempre un cascamorto, tranne che in compagnia di Ryan Ross, e lui, sempre attratto dalle donne, a parte me, Brendon Urie. Ho sempre saputo che in qualche modo eravamo diversi dagli altri, che lui era diverso dagli altri.  
    

Non avrei mai pensato, quando l'ho conosciuto, che sarebbe poi diventato così importante per me, così come non avrei mai immaginato che lo avrei successivamente perso. Ma ora è qui, ed è questo ciò che conta.  
    

Il mio ragazzo d'oro è di nuovo fra le mie braccia. Posso toccarlo, posso sentire di nuovo il suo profumo, posso finalmente riaverlo indietro.  
    

Continuiamo a baciarci finché l'aria non inizia a scarseggiare e siamo costretti a separarci l'uno dall'altro. Riapro gli occhi e vedo che Ryan mi sta sorridendo. È anche arrossito lievemente. È tanto bello che vorrei che il tempo arresti il suo corso per rimanere così per sempre, un momento immortalato in eterno come una fotografia sulla pellicola.  
    

Faccio per riavvicinarmi ancora a lui, ma anche questa volta vengo fermato. Non da Ryan, comunque, ma da qualcosa di diverso. Ed è ora che ciò che mi circonda sembra cambiare. Potrei giurare che uno spesso strato di vetro si sia imposto fra noi. Non capisco da dove sia venuto, ma, non importa in quale direzione io guardi, sembra non avere fine.  
    

Guardo Ryan e vedo nei suoi occhi la stessa espressione che ritengo di avere io. Batto le palpebre e le batte anche lui. Appoggio una mano sul vetro e la sua va a combaciare immediatamente con la mia.  
    

Allora capisco. Non è un vetro, quello che ci separa. _È uno specchio._  
    

Quasi a confermare i miei pensieri, l'immagine di Ryan inizia lentamente a sparire per essere rimpiazzata dalla mia.  
    

Una sensazione di panico mi coglie e con la coda dell'occhio riesco a vedere che lo spazio attorno a me sta iniziando a crollare. Il Brendon che ho davanti fa lo stesso.  
    

Quando torno a posare la mia attenzione sullo specchio, questo si crepa, e dalla rottura creatasi fuoriesce una luce così forte da impedirmi di tenere gli occhi aperti.  
   

_Poi il buio.  
    _

_U_ _na sensazione di vuoto, come se io stessi precipitando da una grande altezza._  
    

Nel momento in cui decido di aprire gli occhi per cercare la fine di quel vuoto, esso cessa improvvisamente di esistere e io sono sul mio letto, solo.  
    

Mi guardo attorno. I miei mobili, le mie cose, la mia stanza. Tutto sembra essere al suo posto. Tutto tranne me.  
    

 _E_ _ra solo un sogno._  
    

Un altro dei miei maledetti sogni, o incubi che siano, su Ryan.  
    

Trovo buffo come i miei desideri più dolci e le mie paure più nere ruotino attorno ad una sola persona.  
    

Impongo a me stesso di dimenticarlo, di svegliarmi da quell'orrendo sogno, quel meraviglioso incubo; ma è difficile svegliarsi quando non si è nemmeno addormentati. Il solo pensiero di Ryan mi fa credere che dei fiori mi siano cresciuti nei polmoni. Nonostante siano bellissimi, mi impediscono di respirare.  
    

Si è imposto nella mia vita allo stesso modo in cui se n'è andato. Velocemente, senza preavviso e tutto quello a cui riesco a pensare in questo momento è _"maledetto me"._  
   

Maledetto Ryan Ross.

**Author's Note:**

> Commentate tanto che non può fare altro che del bene!


End file.
